


you're the only place that feels like home

by takeitlikeagem (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: maybe i just wanna be yours [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, just simple relationship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/takeitlikeagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sat quietly, Jasper putting her hand on Peri’s raised knee, absently tracing patterns. She continued stroking through her hair in response, trying to be kind.</p>
<p>“Why is it bothering you? I know it is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the only place that feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to post something, school has kept me really busy and that won't change. hope you're all doing well!

Jasper’s lips were tight when Peri got into her car. She smiled briefly at her, sweet and sure, but it didn’t last.

“What’s wrong?”

Peridot waited, quiet, for a reply. Her face didn’t change as they left their neighborhood, and stayed silent. The radio filled the space, their agreed-upon station playing something vaguely familiar.

“Do you want to talk about it, Jasp?”

Keeping her voice soft, she touched her arm. Jasper sighed, readjusting to take her hand.

“In a little bit, Peri, okay?”

“Whenever you want.”

She glanced at her with a smile, and changed the subject.

“I hope you want food, because we’re getting food.”

Peridot shrugged, and they listened to the radio until getting to the fast food place.

“What do you want?”

“Just fries and a Coke, thank you.”

Jasper pulled up to the menu board, ordered her stuff, and paused for a moment. Peri heard a tiny “you know what, fuck it” before she continued.

“Regular McFlurry, please.”

Peridot stared at her. Jasper liked healthy things, liked taking care of herself and avoiding “all that gross shit you put into your body, you need to stop drinking all that soda”. Something was seriously bothering her.

They were both quiet for a while, eating their food, contemplating their different problems.

The silence was broken when Peridot threw a fry at her cheek, getting her attention. She blushed, toying with the rest of her fries.

“I love you. You know that, right?”

Jasper's voice was soft and low.

"Yeah, Peri. I love you too."

They got back to Jasper’s, finishing their food in the car and talking about mundane things. She carried on with the conversation, but wondered about why Jasper was upset enough to buy herself ice cream.

After going downstairs, Peridot sat supported by Jasper’s pillows, tugging at her when she came close enough. She sighed, getting on the bed to lean against her, sitting between her legs with her head on her chest.

Gentle hands worked into her hair, and she wanted to almost cry. Peri was too good for her, to her, and it was terrifying.

With a kiss to Jasper’s head, she prompted her softly.

"So?"

She closed her eyes, one of Peri’s hands leaving her hair for her waist.

"My mom and I were talking, my dad was bad last night. I wanted to be sure she was okay."

Jasper felt the answering hum more than she heard it, and shrugged.

"Then we kept talking, and she told me about when she was younger and before she met my dad and- you know."

Peri spoke softly, fingers working through her thick hair.

"I don't know, actually."

"Your parents don't talk about their lives before they got married? What they used to be like?"

"My parents prefer the present. I hear stories from my grandparents, about them sometimes."

Jasper let herself relax against her, surprised.

"That must be interesting."

Peridot shrugged.

"I've got better things to focus on."

They sat quietly, Jasper putting her hand on Peri’s raised knee, absently tracing patterns. She continued stroking through her hair in response, trying to be kind.

“Why is it bothering you? I know it is.”

There was a long pause.

“I just, I don’t want to be like them. I never want to end up with a shitty marriage in some subdivision. I don’t- don’t wanna tell my kids about how great my life was before they happened.”

Peridot didn’t know what to say. She did, however, know what to do; her grip on Jasper’s waist tightened, craning her neck to kiss the top of her head. Jasper relaxed further into her touch, biting her lip to distract herself from her watery eyes.

“You won’t, Jasp, I promise, you wouldn’t.”

_I wouldn’t let you_ rested on the tip of Peri’s tongue, uncertainty keeping it back. When Jasper spoke again, her voice wavered.

“It scares me.”

“I know. That’s okay.”

Peri rested her cheek on her head, talking softly.

“You’re not your parents. There's more to do than just settling down with kids, even if that's important to you. You'll be different, you already are."

Jasper nodded, the reassurance making her feel better. She shifted around to lie beside her, Peri following, pressing close and sighing into her collarbone. She said one last thing, quiet and soft.

"You wouldn't be like them. I wouldn't let you."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, but when they did, Jasper held her more closely. She didn’t reply, but tried to communicate the love and appreciation she felt with her gentle touch, tracing the bones in Peri’s back.


End file.
